Better
by RuriNijichou
Summary: If I kiss you where it's sore, will you feel better? Ciel...Can I make you feel better? Warning: Slight Soilers and OOC Characters! Read and Review please!


Better  
>I'm back, and with a songfic! The song is Better by Regina Specktor. The pairing is CielxLizzy! I believe this song is perfect for their relationship, Ciel slipping into darkness, Lizzy always trying to make him happy! Also, there might be slight spoilers and OOC characters!Well enough rambling, Sebastian, please say the disclaimer.<br>Sebastian:Yes my lord. BelarusMarrigeDa143 does not own Kuroshitsuji. She wishes she did though.  
>Me: You didn't have to add that!<p>

If I kiss you where it's sore  
>If I kiss you where it's sore<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all?<br>Many people often wondered why I try so hard for Ciel. They say he's a "lost cause", they tell me to give up. If I wasn't a proper lady, I would tell them to shut up, but Ciel wouldn't like that. Honestly, I wish they would leave me alone. My answer is a mere "I love him", but it's much deeper than that. I love Ciel, he's my whole world. I need him and I want him to need me. I want to be the person to make him feel better...  
>Born like sisters to this world<br>In a town where blood ties are only blood  
>If you never say your name out loud to anyone<br>They can never ever call you by it.  
>We've known each other for a long time, and during that time, I never proved my intelligence to him. He believes I'm an idiot, another one of his chess pieces. I don't mind though, if that's what he wants, I'll put up with it. I know more than he thinks I do though. I know about his job as the queens watchdog. I know his many nicknames, such as the Guardian of the Underworld. I know about the true identities of the servants also. But Ciel doesn't know I do. No one does, except that butler, Sebastian. He's always lurking in the shadows, he really creeps me out! He swore his secrecy not to tell, but I believe he'll use that against me one day. If it's for Ciel, I'm willing to take the risk.<br>If I kiss you where it's sore  
>If I kiss you where it's sore<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all?<br>Ciel... It's such a ironic name. I believe his name fits him, most people believe his name is the polar opposite*. I haven't seen Ciel in a while. The last time I saw him, we were in a play*2" He was so wonderful, I just wish he were true to his words. Giving up revenge. Just as Sebastian said, Revenge is silly. Then again, I shouldn't say that. Ciel isn't silly, he's far from it. I wish he was though, then I could see his smile. That beautiful smile to go with his beautiful blues eyes on that beautiful boy. Ciel, I know it's selfish, but I do all this because I want to see your smile. The smile that makes me cry, laugh, makes my knees go weak, and makes the world brighter. Ciel, can I make you feel better? Please?

You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder  
>And I don't understand, and I don't understand<br>But if I kiss you where it's sore  
>If I kiss you where it's sore<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all<br>Will you feel better, better, better  
>Will you feel anything at all<br>Anything at all...  
>Ciel...I love you.<br>Ciel...I love you very much.  
>Ciel...Why, why can't you see? Why Ciel, why! Is it the eyepatch! Take it off! Let me see your beautiful eyes, full of love and radiance. Not that one eye which is filled with hatred and malice. Sigh...I'm sorry, I've lost my composure. Ciel won't like me if I'm not cheerful.<p>

"CIEEELLLLLLL!"

Fin

Ta-da! Story over, time for explanations!  
>*1- Ciel actually means "From Heaven" or "heavenly". Did you see what I did there?<br>*2- The ova of the first season, sorry if that is a spoiler, but hey, I warned you!  
>Now as a fanfic writer, I eat up reviews, so unless you want me to starve to death, review please!<p> 


End file.
